wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scrollreader
Scrollreader belongs to me , she is my sona and do NOT use her without my permission. Scrollreader is an... Interesting dragonet. She is a tribrid of Night, Sky, and Rain. She loves to do odd things and likes to threaten dragons who offend her with mechanical pencils for some reason. A rad8cal dragonet who stays WAY past her curfew doing stupid things by herself at night, she doesn’t care what you say to her. She’ll just walk away with a flashy swagger and say.” Shut up before I get my mechanical pencil out.” Description Scrollreader has NightWing mainscales the color of ink and graphite pencil, her underscales are a light violet color, she has stormy blue-grey eyes and brown Skywing horns with amethysts embedded into them. She wears purple and gold-rimmed glasses, golden hoop earrings, a golden bracelet on her right arm, a gold ring on her left talon, and a golden-chain necklace with a blue and white marble at the end around her neck. She has a Rainwing frill the color of outer space on the inside and the color of violets on the outside, golden stars and rainbow galaxys are on the inside of her frill. She has large Skywing wings and limbs, her wing membrane in black fading to purple on the outside and she has golden stars and comets on the insides. Her talons are black with hints of gold and her NightWing secondary scales are a deep, dark purple as well as her eye ridges, and her Skywing overscales are a dark maroon color. Her prehensile tail is long but isn't as prehensile as other RainWings. She has six, silver freckel-like dots on her cheeks, three on each side, the insides of her ears is lilac. Scrollreader is usually seen with eaither a scroll or a sketch book in her talons, sometimes with some sort of animal beside her. Personality Scrollreader is an... Unique dragonet. She's weird and she likes odd things like VHS Tapes, frogs, jewels, scavengers, plants, animals, rocks, and other sorts of things. She likes creepy and unsettling things, despite never being able to go inside one of those 'Haunted Cave' attractions at festivals. She loves any sort of holidays and will happily celebrate at any time. Although, Scrollreader certainly is a quiet dragon, she likes to stay quiet most of the time, leading to other dragons who don't know her very well to think she's mute. But, once you get to know her and she gets to know you, she will start to slowly get more and more blunt and sarcastic with you, she also will get weird, but that's only with a select few. Scrollreader is sensitive as heck, if a dragon's tone shows any sign on anger, Scrollreader will probably start crying and cover it up, saying 'It's just allergies', when she gets emotional, she dosn't like other dragons comfort her. It makes her uncomfortable and can make her feel ten times worse. She dosn't like getting yelled at or scolded in any sort of way. She can be sarcastic at times, and also quite blunt to be honest. She is very kind though, and will help anyone, no matter the background or personality of said dragon. Intelligent and gets good grades in her school, Scrollreader has been asked on multiple occasions if she has some sort of 'test answers mashine' in her glasses. She loves to read and draw, sometimes she draws when she should be listening, this leads her to getting into unwanted and unintentional trouble. She dosn't give a frick on what she looks like, the only thing she cares about is how other dragons would react to her personality. She dosn't like being given weird looks or dragons asking her why she likes that sort of thing. Like I said, she's sensitive. Other than that, you can say whatever you want about her and she won't care about a single thing. She can get quite popular with the other dragons at school due to her drawings. Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas